Plants, flowers, shrubs and trees are a welcome addition to almost any indoor or outdoor landscaping project. Their vibrant colors combined with their unique live appearance often form the centerpiece of most architectural landscaping. Most of these plants begin their life from a seed that grows in a small pot, then transplanted to a larger pot, and perhaps even undergo one (1) or two (2) more transplants throughout their life cycle. This transplant process requires the user to lift the planting out of the pot which can subject it to damage or shock. It can also cause damage to the roots themselves causing plant death. This transplanting process equates to loss in plants, time, and expense. Furthermore, this process typically wastes potting soil and requires multiple pots and containers per plant.
While various pots and planters are available to care for the growth of a plant throughout its life cycle, none of the current devices or methods address these problems and each suffers from one or more defect or deficiency.